Seven years later
by a hobbit
Summary: This is sort of like a big epilogue of my story, "Shooting in the dark". Please read that before reading this! This was an idea given to me by a guest reviewer named, Mike Lavorata. Esmerelda was Jim Moriarty's daughter. Was. Now her father is dead and she meets Sherlock and John again. Esmerelda is a detective now in Scotland Yard and murders are happening in London.
1. Meeting the Landlady

_Disclaimer- I do not know why anyone has to do this. I mean no one reads this stuff. I'll do it anyway; I do not own the wonderful TV show, Sherlock or Sherlock Holmes (he would be extremely bored with me). _Mrs. Hudson is OOC in this (I think anyway) I am telling you this because there are a lot of critics pointing out that some of the characters I write for are a bit OOC. So soorrry about that. So now I am warning that Mrs. Hudson is

* * *

Esmeralda Moriarty walked down Baker Street stronger than she was seven years previously. Seven years ago she was shot and had other injuries on her that was mostly because of her father. Now she is walking with a limp after her leg had fully ended. She guessed it was mostly her fault since she shouldn't have using her leg that much, but then it was her father's fault because she had to stop him, but what's done has been done. She can not change anything that was in the past. She didn't care that she had scars and a limp, as long as she is alive and well. That is what her mother would have wanted, not dead with her.

Ever since the events that lead to and after her injuries she had been having nightmares, even seven years later. She could not get over it. She has been having nightmares of her _father's_ death. She has finally made peace with her mother's death, her father (Jim Moriarty) had shot Esmeralda's mother. Her father's death is the one that haunted (John Watson shot Moriarty). Esmeralda is nearing twenty years of age (she turned thirteen about two weeks after the disastrous event), and she has changed dramatically from the girl Moriarty shot. Her hair had changed a darker shade of brown and now almost black (she did not dye it).

When Esmerelda thought about she was a complete opposite of her father. When Moriarty was maniacal, she was cunning. Where her father was helping criminals trying to commit crimes, while she tries to stop and prevent the crimes. When Moriarty makes people do his work, Esmerelda does her own and she helps out with other people's work (if she can). While her father uses his skills for evil, she tries to use them when it is necessary. Moriarty was a consulting criminal, but Esmerelda is making her way up as a detective in Scotland Yard. Esmerelda had also realized that there can be no evil without good and no good without evil. All her father noticed was that he took life like a game, which cost him a devastating price.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esmeralda was looking for a flat because she had decided to move out of her family's mansion (thank Mycroft for not letting her go into an orphanage). Esmerelda walked up to 221B and knocked on the door. "I'm coming! They must be here for the flat," Esmerelda heard a woman said. The door opened up and Esmerelda saw an elder woman with hair that seems to spike up like hair. "Are you hear about the flat?" the woman asked. "I am," replied Esmerelda. "Come on in then, dear. I am Mrs. Hudson, the landlady of this place," stated the woman. "It is pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hudson. I am Esmerelda Moriarty," responded Esmerelda. Mrs. Hudson seemed to have recognized the name. "Are you related to that man named, Jim Moriarty?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "I was his daughter," she stated.

"He killed my mum and then he tried to kill me _twice_, but then also got himself killed," Esmerelda stated, "Could you still love that person after all they had done to you?" Mrs. Hudson sighed, "Well I guess that all depends on your heart in the end. Would you like me to make you a cuppa?" "Yes, thank you," Esmerelda replied. Esmerelda sat down in the kitchen with Mrs. Hudson. After she had made tea Esmerelda had started to tell her how she met Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and how they helped her stop her father.

Mrs. Hudson told her that Sherlock and John lived here in 221B upstairs. "Really? Is Sherlock as annoying as ever here?" Esmerelda asked. "Annoying is an understatement to most, people ,dear," stated Mrs. Hudson and they started to laugh at that. "How's Dr. Watson?" Esmerelda asked. "He is doing fine, even after what Sherlock had put him through," Mrs. Hudson said. "What do you mean?" Esmerelda asked. "It is not my place to say, but you know about the Reichenbach case?" Esmerelda nodded. "Well then you knew what happened. It tore poor John apart. Mycroft took part of it, as I understood. It was torturous to watch John disintegrate to almost an empty shell. It was horrifying to watch it for four years. Four years Sherlock disappeared and four years John had nightmares. I tried to talk to him about it, but he refuses." Esmerelda knows how that feels, to be surrounded by a nightmare and waking up to realize it is real. Now she knows why John was acting the way he was when she first met him. While Mrs. Hudson was finishing her story Esmerelda realizes that John Watson was the most loyal friend you could ever have, because he is loyal even in that friend's death.

After a few more minutes of talking Mrs. Hudson took Esmerelda to see the flat she could be renting. Esmerelda saw 221C in a rusty color. 221C was a small, not exactly "home-y" place, but Esmerelda liked it. She wasn't exactly expecting Buckingham Palace. Her life was Hell, but she was building her life up and she could do the same for this place. So she accepted to rent it and told her that she would be beginning to move in tomorrow.

* * *

Well there you go! I want to make this just a reunion thing, like a two-part thing, but if you want me to do something like a mystery with Sherlock, John and Esmerelda tell me. If you are going to do that could you please give me like a general summary of what I should do? Please review for me and Esmerelda's sake because she already had a rough life already.


	2. Not a Normal Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot and Esmereda, but everything it all belongs to Mark Gatiss, Steve Moffat and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle who started it all.

Author's note: Ummm I have nothing to say except that I am reeaalllyy SORRY about the not updating anything. So I hope this will make up for and also please feel free to review any of my other stories even if it is completed. I _need_ your reviews to keep me going.

* * *

Chapter 2- An awkward reunion

Mrs. Hudson woke up earlier than usual probably because of the conversation she had with that young woman, Esmerelda Moriarty. Mrs. Hudson shook her head and headed for the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself since she can't fall back to sleep. It would be nice for a change to have another woman in the building and one who had been acquainted with Sherlock and John before. She couldn't wait to tell the boys about the new tenant moving in since they already know her.

Mrs. Hudson looked at the clock and saw it was eight o'clock already, and looked down on herself and saw she was still in her nightgown. She decided to change out of her nightgown first then tidy up 221C. When she got done with that it was around nine o'clock. When she was about to sit down she heard a loud clatter, that made her jump which then made her slip and fall on her bottom. She silently laughed to herself and thought, _'Well now we know Sherlock is up. Some things never change.' _

She picked herself up and went up the stairs to see Sherlock on the ground with a bunch of..._ garbage_ surrounding him. "What is this mess?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "I was about to prepare for an experiment, but then I slipped and well... you can figure the rest out," Sherlock stated rather grumpily and than jumped back up and started picking some of the stuff up. "Where is John?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "I am right here," said John with brown grocery bags in his hands behind her. Mrs. Hudson jumped slightly at the sudden sight of him. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I was just out," John continued then he saw the mess, "well than Sherlock I hope that wasn't acid or anything else that is hazardous."

Mrs. Hudson just looked at the sight of the two for a few moments before saying, "A new tenant is arriving today and I want you two to behave especially you Sherlock." Sherlock poked his head out and asked, "What is the new tenant's name?" "Her name is Esmerelda Moriarty. I am sure you have seen her before," Mrs. Hudson answered. "What? Esmerelda is moving here? I wonder how she's doing?" John wondered aloud. Then they all heard the knocking on the door. "Well you can ask her that yourself, dear," said Mrs. Hudson as she walked towards the door.

When she opened the door Holmes and Watson saw a woman with nearly black long hair and bright blue eyes and she was wearing a close- fitting black shirt and a pair of casual jeans on. "Hello Mrs. Hudson, how are you," the woman asked. "I'm fine dear, how about yourself?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "I'm fine except for the lack of sleep I have been getting lately," answered the woman. "Why is that?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "It is because if a case I have been working on for Scotland Yard. It has been keeping me up all night," the woman stated. "And what would that be, Esmerelda?" Mrs. Hudson asked her. "It's not on the news? I am surprised the media hasn't grabbed this. I'll tell about it, but first can you help me with this stuff downstairs?" Esmerelda asked looking down at the four bags in front of her.

"Oh silly me, I completely forgotten about that," Mrs. Hudson stated then she turned to look at John and asked, "Could you help us carry one of these bags, dear?" "Sure," replied John as he walked down the stairs to them. Esmerelda looked at him for a second and asked, "Dr. Watson? How has it been for you?" Esmerelda asked. "It has been alright and Sherlock is still the usual Sherlock. I bet you have you have much of your strength back since it has been about seven years,"John said picking up one of the bags and he carried it towards the bottom floor. "I do have much of my strength back, but I still have A slight limp on my leg though. I probably should not have been putting as much pressure on it as I had done," Esmerelda replied.

After they managed to put her stuff away, Esmerelda and John went upstairs to sit on the chairs because there wasn't a lot of furniture in her flat. They sat down and Sherlock was doing an experiment and neither of them want to know what it is for. John went into the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. When he came back, he handed her one of the cups and sat down in his favorite chair.

"So I heard you're a detective at Scotland Yard now," John stated. "Well it is better than being a consulting criminal at any case," replied Esmerelda. "They'll hire anyone at that place," said Sherlock in the kitchen. "Well, at least I am better than that liar Anderson," Esmerelda retorted. Sherlock poked his head out and stared at her and said, "Yes you are." "Did Sherlock Holmes just complimented me?" Esmerelda asked sarcastically. Sherlock made a face that was best suited for a five-year old.

John and Esmerelda laughed at that. Then John turned back to their conversation and asked, "I heard you say that a case I has been keeping you up at night. What is that about?" "Well, DI Lestrade called me to go to the Altaire's apartment complex's parking lot. When I got there, the sight I had came upon was _not_ a good one. There was a woman that looked like she had just been dropped there. She had been stabbed thirteen times in the chest and her hands had been severed off," Esmerelda paused for a moment.

Sherlock was leaning on the side of the wall now. "Her name was Nicole Aria. She had a brother and a sister, but both of her parents are dead. She was on her way to one of her friends' house for a party, but apparently never showed up. According to the forensics' report she had been dead for three days, but the severed hands were more recent. So I am concluding that whoever did this wanted to put on a show. I honestly don't know why Lestrade hasn't told you about any of this," Esmerelda finished.

"Well, that is certainly interesting but why is it keeping you up all night?" John asked. "I feel like... I am missing something important. Something right under my nose, but I just don't know what it is," Esmerelda answered. Sherlock continued to stare at her than said, "It seems like our prayers have been answered, John. The game is afoot!" exclaimed Sherlock and ran out the door. John sighed but quickly followed suit.


	3. To pursue a case

AN-Alright well I am sorry for keeping you up so long with the updates, but I got the tribute to Sherlock album, and I am listening while I am writing. It helps a lot actually. Also if you want to see a disclaimer go to Chapter one or two. I am starting to pick up the pace of my writing.

* * *

Chapter 3: To pursue a case

Sherlock and John took off while Esmerelda still sat in her seat. Then she took out her phone and called Lestrade. "This is Detective Inspector Lestrade," a voice said on the other line. "DI Lestrade, it is detective Moriarty, Sherlock and John took off to the previous crime scene. You know which one," Esmerelda stated over the phone.

Lestrade sighed and said, "Well, I was probably going to call them sooner or later. Just keep an eye on them because Anderson's there and I know how much they despise each other," remarked Lestrade. "Yes sir," stated Esmerelda. She ended the phone call and went outside to hail a cab.

A few minutes later Esmerelda spotted Sherlock and John over at the scene of the crime. Then she saw Anderson a dozen yards away from them talking to the other people at forensics. Esmerelda jogged over to them and asked, "So, did you find anything that I couldn't?" "Yes I have found something. There are these nylon fibers I had found on the edge over here which indicates the victim had been tied, but recently just cut," Sherlock stated.

John was standing near where the victim laid when he looked up to see her there. "Oh, hello Esmerelda! Did DI Lestrade tell you to keep an eye on Sherlock?" John asked. "Yup, pretty much. Sherlock told me what he found, so what did you find, Dr. Watson?" Esmerelda asked. "Well, the murderer seemed to just dump the body here. Which probably means they intended for someone to find the victim," John observed.

"Yeah, that is probably right, but why go through all that trouble?" Esmerelda asked. "Because some people are lunatics!" Anderson shouted. "Yes thank you for that _brilliant_ observation, Anderson," Esmerelda remarked. Anderson grumbled something that sounded like _freaks, _and faced the other people in forensics. "Now that my IQ is back to normal I can think properly," Sherlock stated. Esmerelda looked down on the victim, and thought about the position the victim is in and what Watson told her.

Then Esmerelda figured it out, "There is going to be another murder! That's why he went to all this trouble to do this. He is a serial killer, and every serial killer needs an identity for people to remember them by. It is called a calling card," she stated. "So where is his calling card than?" Sherlock mused. The trio started to look around when John noticed something on the ground. It was a tarot card that had the depiction of the law and crime balance scale. "It is the card called, 'The Justice.' It usually indicates karma and the law of cause and effect and that everyone is connected," Esmerelda stated. "The irony of it all," John said.

"What does that have to do with the victim?" Lestrade asked them. "When did you get here, Lestrade?" John asked. "Oh, I just got here I just wanted to see if there was any new progress in the case," Lestrade answered. "There is, Dr. Watson found the killer's 'calling card' and Sherlock found nylon fibers that could match the rope used on the victim's feet," Esmerelda answered. "Good work... I thought serial killers used calling cards, why is this guy using one?" Lestrade asked. "Because he is, about to become or already is, a serial killer," Esmerelda replied.

"Sherlock, now it's your turn to speak and next time be a little bit more patient," Esmerelda said turning towards Sherlock. Sherlock glared at her then started speaking, "The nylon fibers here lying on the ground belong to a nylon rope that has been recently tied around the victim's ankles. This indicates that the body has been deceased for quite sometime now. The dryness on her hair tells me that she has been indoors for at least several days. Now it doesn't look like she put up much of a fight, but she did chip a nail which could mean there are blood and/or tissue samples inside one of her fingernails that do not belong to her. But don't even bother trying to collect a fingerprint sample from the card."

"So in this case, the calling card is an actual card," Lestrade said. "Yes, sir. It is a tarot card, but this particular one is called, 'The Justice.' The Justice, just like I told them, symbolizes the law of cause and effect, karma and that everything and everyone is connected in some way," Esmerelda replied. "So, basically he is taunting the police with this message," Lestrade stated. "Not necessarily, sometimes killers use calling cards to say 'Hey I have been here all this time, but you haven't caught me.'" Esmerelda said.

"So what's he saying with this card then?" Lestrarde asked. "I think he is trying to tell us why he chose his victim," John acknowledged. "But, why?" Lestrade asked. "That is what we are trying to figure out," replied Esmerelda. "Well again, good work you three. Lets try and get this guy before he commits another murder," Lestrade implied. "I'll try, sir," Esmerelda responded. Then Lestrade headed towards the forensics team.

When Lestrade wasn't in hearing distance Sherlock smirked a little. Esmerelda noticed this and asked, "What?" "Sir?" Sherlock questioned. "That is my boss and the head of the bureau, so of course I call him 'sir,' Esmerelda countered. John just smiled, shook his head and walked outside to hail a cab.

Sherlock and Esmerelda followed John was ten o'clock at night by the time they got home. Sherlock went upstairs to think, while Esmerelda and John said goodnight to each other before heading their beds. Even though they probably aren't even going to get any sleep because of the case still in their minds.

Esmerelda went down to her flat, and closed the door. Then she sat down on her bed, got the case file and her computer and spreading out the pictures of the crime scene on her bed. Esmerelda looked at it for a long moment and sighed. This is going to be a _long_ night.

AN– I guess after that huge writer's block I got a huge writing breakthrough! How about that? Please don't forget to review for this story, even if it is bad. I would like to hear your reasons why that is. Keep calm and write on!


	4. Nightmares Return

AN- Alright here is the fourth chapter of this story. I honestly do not know how long this story is going to be, though. So lets just read and review on, shall we?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One for that.

* * *

Chapter Four- The nightmares return

Some time when Esmerelda was studying the photos and case file she fell asleep. When she did fell asleep, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Memories flooded inside her mind, memories of her father, James Moriarty. Her mind decided to pick out the worst memories of her father. The nightmare she knew all too well, back when she first met John and Sherlock, came back to haunt her. It was the memory of her mom being killed by her father.

She tried to wrestle herself out of the dream, but her mind wouldn't let her. So, Esmerelda had to stand there and watch her mom crumble down like a rag doll and see her dad smile like one of those movie villains. She cringed at the sight of it. Then the memory changed when John shot Moriarty. Esmerelda did not want it to end with a death, but there was no choice.

It was better to have one death than a thousand more, but she did not escape death. Oh, no, she knows that death would just come to meet her another day. That is the way of life, you can not begin something without ending something else. When there is a birth, there is also a death that follows. It might seem ironic to some, unfair to others but to Esmerelda, she can see no other way.

She awoken with a gasp and sweat dripping down her brow. She wiped her brow with her forearm and sat up. Esmerelda looked down back at the papers, she knew she was missing something but...what? She rubbed her head really fast and huffed. She can't figure out, she needs some fresh air. But, first she needs to change after her week old clothes because they are starting to reek. She changed into a green tank top with a brown belt and grey pants.

She grabbed her cell phone and jacket and she walked up the stairs. She heard Sherlock whizzing about up there, but she didn't hear John's footsteps. He could either be out or still in bed, which isn't practical since he is a solider and they are usually light sleepers in case there an oncoming invasion. So he must be out getting milk or going to his other job.

Esmerelda was walking towards the door when Mrs. Hudson was standing in her way of getting out. "Oh, good morning dear! How did you sleep last night?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "Honestly? Not very good, um, I have been having nightmares. Probably from the stress of the case that has been going on," Esmerelda stated. "Oh, well, I hope you feel better then," Mrs. Hudson said. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson. Now, I am off to get some fresh air to clear my head. Hopefully I won't be back for long," Esmerelda replied. "You go out then and I'll go tell the boys if they ask about you," Mrs. Hudson commented. "Thank you," Esmerelda muttered. Then she was out the door and took her car out for a drive.

E.M.

When she got to her destination she got out of her car, but she almost forced herself out. It was the Moriarty family graveyard, and she doesn't know how coming here would help because lately memories had been fogging her mind. She kneeled down in front of her mother's tombstone and she had let a few tears fell down her face. For several years she had not let herself cry, because she realized that crying does not solve the problem but it does sort of help... relieve stress.

Her tears were wiped away by more tears, but they were not hers. They were the tears of the angels watching down on her. Tears are lost to the rain because not everyone can see the tears rolling down her face. She tried to wipe away her tears, but the rain kept replacing them. She looked down at her mother's grave and smiled a watery smile. Then she looked at her father's tombstone which is right besides her mother's. She looked up towards the vast grey canvas that had tears dropping down instead of rain.

She looked down at her parents' graves and realized that some people don't realize what they had until its gone. Then you would be willing to do anything if you could just get back what you had lost. Esmerelda realized that her family may not be the best, but it was her family and she would have done anything to get it back. She continued to cry until her body shook with a sob and then she tried to control herself again. When she felt like she can trust herself with driving, she got up and started to drive back to 221C Baker Street.

E.M.

When she returned to her flat she was thoroughly soaked to the bones, or at least that is what it felt like. "Oh dear, what happened to you Esmerelda?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "Umm, I went outside to get some fresh air, but than it started to rain. My car was about two blocks away from where I was," Esmerelda answered.

"Well, go get changed, and let me see what I can do to warm you," Mrs. Hudson said. "There really is no need for you to do tha..." Esmerelda tried to say. "I know, how about a warm cup of tea for you?" Mrs. Hudson continued. Esmerelda smiled and said, "Sure, thank you for everything Mrs. Hudson." Mrs. Hudson stopped where she was and a smile formed on her face. "You're welcome, Esmerelda. Now go get changed out of those wet clothes because you are getting the carpet all wet!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed.

Esmerelda ran off, and laughed as she ran down the stairs to get changed. Mrs. Hudson smiled softly to herself and she turned to get the tea ready. Esmerelda reminded Mrs. Hudson of her niece a little bit, but Esmerelda has this spark in her eye that her niece could never have. She shook her head, and put the kettle on the stove. Then she heard someone opening and closing the door. She popped her head out of her kitchen to see who it is.

It was John Watson with a bag of something, but Mrs. Hudson did _not_ want to know what is inside. "Hello, Mrs. Hudson," John greeted her. "Hello John, Esmerelda came back. She just needed some fresh air. She has been cooped up in her room after she came back. Sherlock left some time ago," Mrs. Hudson stated.

"Of course he did," John mumbled. "Well, at least you're not soaking wet like Esmerelda was," Mrs. Hudson implied."I am making some tea, do you want a cup?" Mrs. Hudson added. "Umm, yes if it isn't too much to ask for," John said. "No of course not, I am already making some for Esmerelda but remember I am not your housekeeper!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed. John chuckled at that and went up to his flat.

E.M.

Esmerelda came back wearing a tie-died sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. "Hi, Mrs. H," Esmerelda greeted her. "Hi, dear. I see you changed," Mrs. Hudson observed. "Yeah, I did 'cause I don't want to catch my death from rain," Esmerelda stated. The tea kettle whistled and Mrs. Hudson walked towards it. "You came here just in time," Mrs. H said to Esmerelda and John as he came in.

As she pours them their tea John spoke up and asked, "So, where did you go to?" "I have just been to a place," Esmerelda stated. They said thank you to Mrs. Hudson and than sat down on the two chairs upstairs with the cups of tea in hand. "So where have you been, honestly?" John asked. "I went to my family's graveyard," answered Esmerelda.

"Why did you go?" John asked her. "Because my nightmares have recently returned, and I thought if I went back than maybe my nightmares would stop," Esmerelda answered. "Okay... How long have these nightmares been appearing?" John asked. "What? Are you my shrink?" Esmerelda asked sarcastically.

"No, but I have been with a shrink for a while and I am asking as friend because I am trying to help," John replied. "Okay, well the nightmares had stopped about three weeks ago. So it hasn't been that long ago that I had nightmares," Esmerelda answered. It continued like that with John asking her and she tried to answer as truthfully as possible.

E.M.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse a man was running for his life. There was fear settling in his mind, and there was sweat threatening to obscure his view. The one he was running from, was a sight of Death itself, and that is what it had called itself. It said they had seen what he had done, and must pay the price for those he had wronged.

When he was at the heart of the factory, he could not believe what he had seen. There in front of him was a black cloaked figure with a scythe. _"You cannot escape Death. It is inevitable and one way or another It _will_ find you. And now, _I_ have found you," _it rasped. Then, with a swift swing of it's scythe the man fell down, but with his head not attached.

* * *

_AN- Okay, sorry with leaving you that cliffhanger. Since Esmerelda's dad hasn't been much of a dad, and John has such a big heart, I decided to make John into a father figure towards Esmerelda._


End file.
